Heartfelt Bullets
by dropDead-Dreamer
Summary: The worst thing about having a bubbly energetic mom is also having friends. Hiruma/Sena read if you enjoy if you don't then go dance in the rain.
1. Valentine's Day

**I want to get three things straight:**

**One: The Twilight movie does not suck, it sticks very close to the story and most fangirls are just picky or don't want to admit to the fact that the books aren't quite Star Wars material. **

**Two: I don't have a single plot bunny up in my noggin. Instead I have rabit kunfu plot kitties that run around in my brain and nag me with a plot and wouldn't go away inless I stay up until 3:49, 3:50 to write it out for the damn things. Sheesh. **

**Three: I don't own Eyeshield 21 it belongs to whoever really owns it inculding all it's charaters, settings, and bad creme puff jokes.**

**Now that we got all that covered: **

Probably the worst thing about having a bubbly energetic mom was also having friends.

While his dad worked at the nearby paper coping factory, Sena's mom worked in a bakery and often the two would bring home the extras they received from work. Normally it was never a problem, the packs of white paper would just be stuffed into corners and, seriously who didn't like free food?

Holidays were often the busiest times for Mihae's bakery and at times she'd start cooking at home; they even bought a huge stove just for her.

That's why Sena wasn't the least bit surprised when he came home one day to find the house smelling of chocolate and hearing pots and pans clanging around in the kitchen. Tired he didn't even head into the room to see what treat his mother was making, instead tromped upstairs and jumped straight into the shower.

Once he was dressed Sena curiously checked the calendar Mamori had not too long ago hung up on his wall. "Hmm, well that explains it." He muttered to himself, yes he did that quite often, as it turned out next week was Valentine's Day. Sitting down at his desk he flipped out a notebook prepared for a good 20 minuets of pointless homework and holiday slipping into the back of his mind.

It wasn't until his mom called him down to dinner that Sena began to realize the difference between the chocolate from that year to the last. He couldn't help it, his mouth dropping open in shock and amazement. The whole living room was covered in piles of chocolate boxes. No wait, that was an understatement, there were _mountains_ of chocolate.

"Mom, are you really expecting to sell all these chocolates?" He asked amazed taking the plate of _Kisetsu no nimono _his mom handed him. Mihae gave his a curious look as if to say 'what chocolates'? before looking over his shoulder and smiling in a way that made Sena deeply glad that he didn't have any siblings to suffer along with him.

"Oh yeah most of those are yours." She said bouncing back into the kitchen to get Shuma his own dinner pretending to not notice Sena's shocked and puzzled face. Sure, he liked chocolate, it was yummy, but it would probably take him months, maybe years, to eat that large of an amount without puking or risking his health.

So Sena, still being a kid, could only think of one reason why his mom would say something so out of character. "Am I in trouble?" He asked sitting down at the kitchen table next to his dad.

Mihae giggled her eyes bright and sat down handing Sena the chopsticks he would have forgotten otherwise. "Oh no, you don't understand, this is a good thing. Those are for all your new friends!" Sena turned directly to his father who just shrugged, like normal he was playing it neutral.

"Mom that's especially kind of you but, um, on Valentine's Day, _girls_ are the one who are suppose to bring chocolates. I'm a _guy_ remember?" She sighed melancholy not really helping Sena's already low self-esteem.

"Yes, I know but Sena when I was a student I was forced into an all-girls' school remember? I grew up not being able to cerebrate such holidays, so if I want my child to have all the wonderful memories that I myself missed is that such a bad thing?" She asked leaned over the table to give Sena a grievous look and inwardly he groaned.

"I never ask much out of you Sena and anyway, this will be fun! All your friends will be so pleased and-- oh oh! What if one of the girls in your class notice you giving Mamorior that other girl, umm Suzuna! Some chocolates and they became jealous and later on try to win your heart?"

Mihae clasped both her hands together smiling to herself imagining multiple girls chasing after her son into the glistering sunset. 'I'm beginning to worry about mom.' Sena thought dryly picking up his chopsticks again and biting into a cooked carrot. He shuttered trying not to imagine the look on any of his teammates faces when he approached them with chocolates.

'Hiruma-san would defiantly shoot me probably repetitively. Monta-kun would probably just be cool about it; he has an older sister and a mom so he would understand. Kurita would probably be happy about the food, and Komusubi would want whatever Kurita got. Jyuumonji-kun, Kuroki-kun, and Togano-kun's reactions would be obvious.'

Under his breath Sena silently whispered the 'huh' chorus to himself no longer paying his mother any attention. Maybe if he didn't fight about it or complain Mihae would forget about wanting to embarrass her son to make up for lost childhood memories.

She didn't.

"Mom! I'm on a football team, none of the other guys want chocolate from me!" He whined trying out for some last moment confrontation. Mihae didn't turn too busy tying her brown hair back in a ponytail in front of a mirror. "Tell me if you need to come home late, I'd understand if you have a date." She giggled and Sena rolled his eyes stuffing the accursed chocolates into his bag.

Why was it that at random types throughout his life he had deal with such things? Sena wondered pitying himself deeply. He was about to leave the house when his mom called out to him from the kitchen, he turned facing her. "Oh and Sena-kun, if you throw them away somewhere, I'll know." She smiled in a Hiruma-fashion and Sena felt the color leave his face.

"H-hai, I wouldn't I promise." He said and opened the front door checking to make sure that his cell phone was in his pocket. Not so that he could later call his mom about some 'date' but in case he dropped dead from embarrassment.

'It would be best if I did it quick, like a Band-Aid. As soon as I get to school I'll go over to everyone and be like 'Hey my mom's sort of crazy and wanted me to give these to everyone, please don't laugh too long.' Yeah that sounds like a good plan.' Sena decided, only to discover that his thinking took much long than he had previously believed and found he was already at the school.

"Oi Sena are you going to stand around all day or what?" Monta asked appearing, at least to Sena, out of nowhere.

"Gah! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Sena somehow ended up whispering not wanting anyone else to know of his presence let.

"What are you talking about dude, I've been here for the last five minuets talking to you." Monta replied dryly and Sena instantly felt guilty, it wasn't Monta's fault he was less than observant. He opened his mouth to say so out loud but the cocking of a gun behind them changed that plan.

"Stop fucking chatting, go change then go fucking run the track!" Hiruma growled and Sena leaped away without replying Monta on his heels.

'Wait, if I give them now that gives everyone 8 hours plus afternoon practice to taunt me about it.' Sena realized while tugging off his shirt. 'Them' referred to the chocolates because by now Sena was 98% certain that Hiruma could read his thoughts and didn't want to risk the other boy realizing the possible torture-- and blackmail, he could have against the younger boy.

'What's wrong with mom anyway, maybe if I had more friends in the past, she wouldn't be this excited now?' Probably not, actually now that he thought about it he normally did give Mamori something for most holidays because his mother pressed him into it. Last December Mihae had even forced him to give her a Christmas present even though they both didn't celebrate the holiday.

Heck almost no one in Japan did.

It was a good thing she didn't go on the computer often, then she might have figured out other holidays and forced her family to celebrate them too. Yep, Sena's mom sure did enjoy the holidays, strange as it was.

"Is there a reason you're standing here zoned out with no shirt on?" Sena let out a not-quite manly scream that to some might have been a shriek. "H-H-Hiruma-san, you sneaked up on me." Sena picked his shirt up and quickly tugged it on. For reasons he didn't want to investigate Sena really didn't want to be alone in the locker room with Hiruma, even more without his shirt on.

"No I didn't, fucking shrimp it's not my fault your not observant." Hiruma grinned widely and Sena could feel his palms sweat, didn't he think something like that about Monta just a little while ago? 99%!!!!!

"I h-heard that somewhere before." Sena agreed before an evil thought wormed into his mind, Band-Aid right? Hiruma had started to walk away and Sena reached out grabbing the back of the other's shirt. Hiruma turned eyebrows raised and Sena tried to pretend that Hiruma wouldn't or couldn't kill him. "Um, well, sorry, the thing is, chocolates a-aand ifIdon'tmomwillprobablydisownmeorsomethinglikethat…You know?"

By the impatient look on Hiruma's face he didn't. And they called Sena the unobservant one. Deciding that there wasn't going to be an easier way out of his mess Sena reached into his bag and pulled out one of the multiple boxes his mom had specially packed for him.

The box was heart-shaped with a irritating bow, Mihae sure knew how to go overboard, inside there were about twenty small pieces of milk chocolate, dark chocolate, and some caramel chocolate.

"Please take this, don't use it as blackmail, don't hate me, don't yell at me, please don't shoot me, don't send Cerberus after me, and pretty please don't cause me bodily harm." Sena said in one breath his eyes clamped shut bowing during the whole time. He opened his eyes wide though when the box was whisked out of his hands.

Hiruma stared down at it thoughtfully before his eyes drifted to Sena's bag.

"You got one of these for everyone?" He asked, he wasn't yelling, that was a good sign, maybe. "Yep." Sena replied nervously, it was kind of weird how calmly Hiruma was taking the whole thing. Hiruma didn't press and not able bare the idea of silence Sena contined. "One for everyone on the team."

Something flashed in Hiruma's eyes and if not so scared Sena would have sworn the he heard other growl. "And why in hell might I ask are you wasting your money?"

"Oh I'm not, um, since I don't usually have friends my mom went over-the-top and made everyone a box. She works at a bakery and all, but you probably knew that already." He said blabbing mindless now but couldn't help it; he had done something in the stupid category, yet Hiruma wasn't shooting him.

"And you didn't think of saying no?" The other said sharply, cutting into Sena's chatter something akin to anger passed in his eyes, but no guns were present. "I thought it, and said so, um, three times I think." Sena shrugged not feeling up to explaining to Hiruma how the Himalayas couldn't move his mom.

His heart skipped a couple beats as Hiruma leaned in eyes foucsed placing a hand on the wall right above Sena's head. Why the heck was he so close???

Sena shut his eyes forcing his mind not to think about anything, not even what the heck Hiruma was doing. When the answer turned out to be nothing though, he opened his eyes. And found Hiruma reaching around him to pick up Sena's bag swinging it over his own shoulder. "Well, since I liked my own chocolate so much, I think I'll take them all." His eyes took on that crazy glint and Sena frowned still confused but not as scared now that Hiruma was back to his creepy old self.

"But you don't like sugar." He pointed out unable to stop from feel relieved, it was almost as if Hiruma was helping him out.

"Details," Hiruma answered casually before picking up Sena's helmet and pushing in down on top of the younger boy's head. "Now go out there and fucking run. Oh, and fucking pipsqueak if you were to mention this to anyone," The cocking of a rather large gun hinted the unfinished threat.

Sena jogged out and couldn't help but to smile for the rest of the day, even if he pretended that he was being harsh Hiruma had purposely taken away the bag to help Sena out on some level.

'I kind of wish he would have kis-'

"Hey Sena what took you so long?" Monta asked suddenly next to him.

"Eckk!"


	2. White Day

**Wow, it was pretty bad before, took me forever to edit. Well, enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah. I can however touch my elbow with my tongue...No wait I lied. I can't :/ **

Sena frowned.

When he had come home on Valentine's Day with a smile speared across his face, his mom had jumped to the notion that Sena somehow defied logic, and now had a girlfriend. "No mom, he isn't a girl." Sena explained without pre-thinking about how that would sound out loud.

"Oh, of course not, I expected as much." She stated cheerfully, before skipping out of the room whistling a tune. "What's that suppose to mean? Hey, don't take that the wrong way!" Sena cried chasing after her.

The reason he had been so up-beat was because he had figured out that Hiruma did, indeed, have a heart. (Even if it was bullet-shaped.) The older boy had saved Sena from chocolaty embarrassment on Valentine's Day, but since then completely ignored Sena.

He didn't do it outright, he still threw Sena passes during games, and would shoot at the brunet during practice, but other than that Sena might as well been invisible. He wasn't just being parinod either, even _Mamori_ noticed and questioned Sena about it. Sena sighed at the memory while headed down the stairs catching his mother's attention.

"Sena-kun, you've been more depressed than normal lately, is everything okay? Any issues you want to talk about? School, friends, boys?" His mom asked a little too sweetly. There was something sneaky and embarrassing in that sentence but Sena was too tired still to intangle the mystery of what.

"No mom, I'm fine. I better be headed to school now." He said picking up his backpack; the day after Valentine's Day Hiruma had given it back, well more like thrown it in Sena's general direction, but at least Sena had it.

Morning practice was exactly what Sena thought it would be, Hiruma ignoring him, Monta doing something-MAX, Taki twirling around, the ha-ha brothers hitting stuff, and Sena running in random circles and plays. Even classes were normal and boring, teachers taught, he learned, et certia.

Lately, since not everyone was able to balance football and school as well as the team geniuses, the Devil Bat team members would quickly do homework at the club. With Yuki around Sena's grades were higher than ever, but since the boy had was busy explaining the concept of math to Monta, so once again Sena turned to Jyuumonji for help.

"Jyuumonji-kun, um, c-could you help me with this problem, er, again?" Sena asked nervously, it was the third time he asked the other for help and even though the ex-delinquent didn't seem that impatient Sena was sure that somewhere Jyuumonji was beginning to get ticked off.

"Sure, move over here so I can see the book too." Jyuumonji huffed, shifting so he wasn't slouching anymore. Behind them Kuroki muttered something to Togano and Jyuumonji face warmed up, even though curious, Sena decided not to ask.

Instead he just scooted his chair closer to the other taking the heavy math book with him. "Well, see, you gonna first find the slope, points (9,3) and (2,4) so find rise over run…"

Busy, Sena didn't notice Hiruma looking up from cleaning a gun, a dark enough expression on his face that even Mamori scooted away fearfully.

--

Sena was ready to head home from his typical day when hit with a curve ball.

No, literally.

He had made the mistake of walking near the baseball field, where the team was practicing and the pitcher's threw just a little too far and the small evil ball whacked Sena on the back of the head causing him to see flashes of white. Not to count that the pain, much different from being tackled, brought red-hot tears to his eyes.

"Are you okay?!" Sena looked up at who he assumed was the pitcher, a wide-eyed boy who was panting slightly. Despite the pain Sena frowned curiously when the boy's face turned sheet white. "Yeah, I'll be fine." He responded quickly but the panicked look on the other's face didn't disappear.

"Oh god y-you're, you're, _Kobayakawa, Sena_ aren't you?" He asked in horror, Sena nodded and stood up as other baseball players circled around him. "Dude I am so sorry! I didn't mean it I swear!" Sena blinked nervously suddenly attacked by a volley of apologies, not only from the pitcher but from the whole team.

"Um, don't worry about it I-I'll be fine." He promised and after the fifth time repeating it, they stopped and listened. The pitcher looked at him hopeful, "S-so you're not going to have Hiruma hunt us down?" He asked looking behind if as if expecting the blond demon to already be headed his way and Sena shook his head furiously. "Of course not!" All of the team members sighed in relief and Sena blushed chuckling nervously to himself.

'At least this explains why no one's been trying to bully me lately.'

After firmly reassuring them that he truly wasn't hurt and that none of them would wake up with Hiruma at their throats, he slipped away from their unwanted attention backtracking to the clubhouse.

'I need ice.' He thought rubbing his eyes and nearly ran into the one and only Hiruma, looking up startled. 'If I'm lucky I'm still invisible to him.' He thought positively after taking a step back for some personal space.

"What the hell happened to you?" Hiruma asked in a monotone voice, raising an eyebrow when he noticed Sena's still bloodshot eyes. "Fuck, you were crying." He swore a dangerous look crossing his face. Suddenly Sena felt as if he shouldn't have promised the baseball time safety against Hiruma.

"Oh it's um, nothing. I wasn't paying attention and got hit in the back of the head with a baseball." Sena explained emphasizing the fact that it was clearly his fault and that no one would need to suffer.

"Baseball? Of course you did, where the hell was your boyfriend during this?" Hiruma asked but had to wait for Sena to finish choking on his air before he receiving a reply.

"B-b-boyfriend? What boyfriend, I don't have a boyfriend, where the heck did you even get the idea that I have one?" He blurred out panic rising. There it was now a proven fact, Hiruma could read his mind and knew that his mom had somehow come to that idea and now wanted to freak Sena out as much as possible because if it.

"Fucking brother #1, it's quick sickening actually how much time the two of you spend together." Hiruma spat out bitterly in the same tone someone would use when talking about War World ll, greedy American people, or global warming. Sena swayed on his feet halfway sure that if he passed out it would have nothing to do with the baseball.

"Jyuumonji-kun's my friend," He announced ignoring Hiruma who snorted contining hotly. "and anyway, maybe if you weren't ignoring me completely for the last month, we might have, um, have, um." Sena said his mind strangely blank as Hiruma stepped in closer his devilish smile in place.

"We might have?" He repeated taking yet another step closer and immediately Sena took one backwards. This continued until Sena's back pressed against an inconveniently located wall and still Hiruma stepped closer until he was looking down on Sena almost directly overhead. Being short really _sucked. _

Not wanting to have to finish that awkward sentence, Sena instead wisely choose to change the subject. Working his brain overtime he said the first thought to form.

"It kind of sounds like you're jealous of Jyuumonji-kun." If Sena was prone to swearing he would had done so right there. Repetitively. While banging his head with a frying pan. A hot frying pan.

Hiruma chuckled darkly and despite how much he wanted too, Sena didn't dare shut his eyes instead watching Hiruma carefully.

"Now why would I be jealous? You're _my _fucking running back." Hiruma pointed out and for some reason Sena's heart started to do some strange African Drum sort of beating, he was actually surprised that Hiruma couldn't hear it, they were damn close enough.

"I am?" Sena replied stupidly and Hiruma nodded bending down to Sena's level.

It took about thirty moments after it happened that Sena realized that Hiruma had just kissed him. If he had any room he would have risen his hands up to check his lips but like said at the moment that wasn't much of a possibility with the lact of personal space and all.

"W-what was that for?" Sena questioned in shock and Hiruma grinned wide, his breath smelled like mint. "Cause I wanted to." Hiruma explained before repeating the gesture twice, three times or was it five? Was there a reason why Sena was on fire? Hiruma was so warm…

"Hiruma-kun I got that copy of the plays from Friday you wanted, Sena!" Mamori cried out dropping the plays her face pale, then red, then pale again, some sort of green, then a little bit bluish, then red again. Sena opened his open trying to say something to her only to have Hiruma try out something French.

"Fucking manager, away." Hiruma ordered breaking away from Sena for a moment not seeming very pleased with having to do so.

"Oh no! Sena, this is the end of Football once I tell your parents this-"

"Hey Mamori-chan I just won a couple dozen crème puffs on a radio show! Want to help me pick them up?" Suzuna called entering the clubhouse and was dragged out as soon as the she said the words 'crème puffs'.

"Bye Sena! Wear protection!" She called and Sena felt his face heat up to a dangerous level.

"Fucking females. Now where were we?" Hiruma asked turning his direction back to Sena, frowning when Sena turned his face to the side, rejection.

"This is probably a really idiotic question, with a very simple answer, but please humor me Hiruma-san. Why are you doing this?" Sena asked his face still warm and Hiruma rolled his eyes up to the ceiling the word 'duh' already forming on his lips. Lips. Gah.

"Hell, I waited, didn't I, just like I was fucking suppose to?" Sena started at him not even pretending to understand.

"Waited for what exactly?" He asked after politely rejecting yet another one of Hiruma's kisses. The other boy huffed resting his hands on each side of Sena's waist.

"Fucking White Day, don't you own a calendar?"

Sena stared at him blankly. "You ignored me for a month just to wait for _White Day_?" He asked unable to wrap his mind around the concept. Hiruma shrugged looking almost uncomfortable. "Hell it ain't like I do stuff like this normally. It seemed like a good idea at the time." He muttered before surprising Sena with another kiss frowning when the younger boy winced in pain.

"Sorry, my, um head." Sena wormed his arm up to rub the tender spot, giving Hiruma a weak smile.

"I am so going to kill the basterd who did that." Hiruma growled and Sena's smile dropped. "Please don't, it was just an accident I swear." Hiruma shrugged before bending down for another kiss.

Two Days Later...

Sena smiled lightly, there was no doubt about it, Hiruma _liked_ him in that way. Yep, in the way that called for italics. 'Why is it that I feel that mom already knew this before I did?' Sena mused, frowning just as someone ran into him. Losing balance he fell and hit his head against a locker thankfully not on the same place as the baseball bruise.

"Are you okay?" Sena looked up just as the other boy's face paled. "Please don't tell Hiruma!" The boy cried sobbing into Sena's shirt dramatically and the brunet sweatdropped. 'Why is it that I have the feeling that I'm going to be expected to live with this?'


End file.
